1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, more particularly, relates to a display apparatus, an array substrate, and a method for producing the array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development and improvement of the technology of the TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display), the TFT-LCD with a narrow edge frame becomes popular in consumers.
In a process of producing the TFT-LCD, it is very important to provide an electrostatic protection for the TFT-LCD in the entire process. In order to avoid the static electricity to disadvantageously affect the quality of the TFT-LCD, in prior arts, an ESD (Electro-Static Discharge) assembly constructed by reversely connecting diodes is often used to provide a good electrostatic protection for the TFT-LCD.
However, in the prior arts, the ESD assembly occupies a space in a display region of a substrate. In this way, it needs to leave a certain space for the ESD assembly in the display region of the substrate, and hinders the narrowing of the edge frame of the TFT-LCD. As a result, after assembled, the edge frame of the TFT-LCD is very wide, and it cannot achieve the performance of the TFT-LCD with a narrow edge frame.